spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Penny-less
'''The Penny-less '''is an episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom. Plot Mr. Krabs really wants a penny that Seth has in his pocket that he found on the floor. Transcript * (the episode starts with SpongeBob and Seth walking out of their houses) * SpongeBob: Oh boy, work! * Seth: *sigh* Monday. I wish it was the weekend. * SpongeBob: Monday, oh boy, Monday! * (SpongeBob starts singing) * SpongeBob: Thank gosh it's Monday, positivity Monday! When life knocks you down or rubs dirt in your face, use the dirt to grow roses all over the place. It's Monday, positivity Monday- * Squidward: SpongeBob, nobody wants to hear your yammering about whatever! Everyone hates Mondays! * Patrick: Did somebody say Monday? * Patrick: Thank gosh it's Monday! * Squidward: Oh no. * Patrick: The yummy-yum-yum day! * Squidward: Please stop. * Patrick: I'll have Krabby Patties! * SpongeBob: Or two, Or thr- * Seth: Okay, we get it. You like Mondays. Let's get to work. * (Seth and SpongeBob walk to the Krusty Krab) * Seth: Okay, what orders do we have today? * SpongeBob: Take these four Krabby Patties! * Seth: Alrighty. * (Seth walks to a table with a tray of Krabby Patties, but then trips over a nail) * Caleb: DUH * Squidward: Where did you come from? * Caleb: DUH * (Seth slams on the floor, sending Krabby Patties into the air) * Seth: I got it! I got it! * (Seth runs backwards, but then slips on a penny) * Seth: Whoa, whoa, whoaaa- * (Mr. Krabs pops his head out of the room) * Mr. Krabs: What's going on back there? * (All the Krabby Patties fall onto Mr. Krabs' head) * SpongeBob: Nice hairdo, Mr. K. * (Seth falls over, and the penny falls onto him) * Seth: Ooh, a penny! * (Seth puts it into his pocket) * Mr. Krabs: He just got a penny! * SpongeBob: Hey, Mr. Krabs. What are ya doing? * Mr. Krabs: It's a long story but, go ask Sam- * SpongeBob: You mean, Seth. * Mr. Krabs: Sam, Seth, same thing. Just go get pennies from him. * SpongeBob: Okay. * (SpongeBob walks to Seth) * SpongeBob: The boss wants you to give him money. * Seth: Why...? * SpongeBob: I don't know. * (SpongeBob walks away) * Mr. Krabs: Did you get the penny? * SpongeBob: What penny? * Mr. Krabs: *sigh* If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. * (Mr. Krabs walks to Seth) * Mr. Krabs: Hey, can I have that penny? * Seth: What penny? * Mr. Krabs: THE PENNY! * Seth: WHAT PENNY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? * SpongeBob: OH BOY! YELLING! * Mr. Krabs: Never mind. * (We cut to an hour later) * Mr. Krabs: Hey, Seth! * Seth: Yes? * Mr. Krabs: What about that penny? * Seth: WHAT PENNY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! * Mr. Krabs: THE PENNY! * Seth: Can you stop asking me for the penny? I don't know what penny you're talking about. * Mr. Krabs: No penny, eh? * Mr. Krabs: Well, you want me to wash your pants? * Seth: Ew, no. Why would you ask that? * Mr. Krabs: Uhhhh- * Seth: You're disturbing me. * Mr. Krabs: You wanna get naked? * Seth: I'm leaving now... * Mr. Krabs: I spent five bucks on this pole! FIVE BUCKS! * Squidward: Krabs, you've gone off the deep end. * (Mr. Krabs chases Seth outside) * Seth: Get away from me, you sick twit! * Mr. Krabs: Wanna hang out? * Seth: NO! * Mr. Krabs: Wait! I just wanted that penny you found in the ground this morning! * (Seth stops running) * Seth: Oh, the penny! * Mr. Krabs: Yes, the penny! * Seth: Here you go then. * (Seth tosses the penny to Krabs) * Mr. Krabs: The penny! At last, it's mine! * (Mr. Krabs pauses) * Mr. Krabs: Wait, isn't there an unlucky side- * (A piano crushes Mr. Krabs) * Mr. Krabs (crushed): I STILL HAVE THE PENNY! * THE END Category:Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:2015